Un plato muy especial
by Mia Liebheart
Summary: • Pobre Mogami-san por ingenua le pasan las cosas. Un corto hilarante donde el desquite está a la orden del día. ¿Te animas a leer? • [AU] [OoC] [OC] • El crédito de la imagen no es mía.
1. un plato muy especial

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

«N|A¹» Hi! Lo prometido es deuda. Enjoy it! ^_^

* * *

_La sorpresa es el móvil de cada descubrimiento._

_Cesare Pavese._

_Poeta y novelista italiano._

_1908-1950._

* * *

**Viñeta #1: Un plato muy especial.**

—Mogami-san —Aquella sensual voz le hizo estremecer— por favor me repites el nombre del plato que acabo de degustar… —decía mientras tomaba otra brocheta y la miraba con atención.

—Etto! Bro-brochetas de ra-ran… —Se sentía patética de no poder articular palabra alguna y decir que le había servido trozos de carnes de ranas asadas en brochetas con vegetales al vapor y para tomar un vino blanco, así resaltaba los sabores de los alimentos preparados.

_'OMG! ¡¿Por qué él está tan enojado?!' _Era el grito silencioso que daban con gran terror los pequeños demonios de color azul dentro de su mente al ver esa sonrisa tan falsa de su tutor, en el momento casi se atraganta con el trozo de carne que su tutor le hizo comer de forma abrupta sin importante la cara de asombro de la entrevistadora o los gritos impregnados de pura emoción que daban las personas que estaba en el set.

El manager del primer actor de la agencia LME estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no reírse tras cámara y evitar que su estado 'fangirl' aflore, ni hablar de 'Kanae Kotonami', quien tuvo que poner su mano derecha sobre su boca para no soltar una sonora carcajada ante lo que estaba sucediendo en el set; de pronto se sintió completamente culpable al ver a su amiga en ese estado porque se habían aprovechado de su inocencia.

—¡Wow! —El gritó exagerado de la entrevistadora no se hizo esperar— Mogami-san no sabes cómo te envidio… ser alimentaba por el primer actor de Japón no es algo que podamos ver todos los días —sonrío con emoción—. Querida eres una 'suertuda' de primera.

La actriz estaba tan desconcertada por el comentario que al tomarse un sorbo de vino blanco para pasar la carne casi se atora, el actor dejó la broma cuando se apresuró a darle pequeños golpes en la espalda para que le pase la comida, finalmente al notar que el color regresó a sus mejillas le mostró una sonrisa divertida.

La joven actriz bajo la cara en señal de vergüenza, se tuvo que morder los labios para no soltar una serie de improperios porque sabía que su tutor se estaba burlando de ella, pero al alzar la mirada no contó que el actor al terminar de comer un segundo bocado comentara en un tono sugestivo:

—Abre la boca 'Kyoko-chan' sería de muy mala educación que me dejes comiendo sólo… —Sin que se dieran cuenta por debajo de la mesa le dio un pisotón con ligera fuerza y ante el leve grito que ella soltó aprovecho para meter una doble porción de la carne de rana que había sacado del pincho para el asombro de todos.

* * *

No lejos de ahí el aura negra de cierto cantante se hacía presente.

—Este maldito pervertido. ¡Lo voy a matar!

Shoko estaba demasiado conmocionada al ver la inusual escena en las enormes pantallas del lugar, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola gritó sin pensar:

—¡Sho espera!... Demonios dónde se metió… —Era la pregunta que quedaba suelta mientras intentaba ubicarle.

**Continuará…**

* * *

«N|A²» OMG! ¿Cómo Kyoko-chan se metió en este lío? XD Pues no dejen de leer ;)… para quienes recuerdan la historia me lancé con un lemon| limón que pondría el Fic en categoría MA veamos si logro bajarle la categoría XD sino ni modo u.u' Sorry! Por romper las reglas... ahora apunto hacer algo corto pero divertido del mismo estilo que 'chica hámster'; ¡Miau! & Demonesa (?) ^^

• Actualizo pronto ;) promesa evil… Gracias por leer y comentar.

• Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart. ^^

* * *

«N|F¹» No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | II Lema de la campaña: contra el plagio & time for review.


	2. Ingenuidad

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

«N|A¹» Hi! Lo prometido es deuda. Enjoy it! ^_^

* * *

_Ahora mi inocencia comienza a pesar en mí._

_Jean Baptiste Racine._

* * *

**Viñeta #2: Ingenuidad. **

—¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! —Era el grito emitido por lo bajo por parte de la desconcertada actriz que estaba literalmente hablando peleando con su móvil al ver los sms que en ellos había.

El primero era de Kanae y decía:

_«Mo! Lo siento Kyoko-chan pero Yashiro me invitó a comer algo… suerte con el resto del programa...»_

—¡Moko-san eres una traidora! —Los gemidos de frustración se no se hicieron esperar al ver con terror el segundo sms, este era de Yashiro y decía:

_«Lamento no quedarme Kyoko-chan pero tengo hambre –icono sonriendo-, te encargo a Ren. ¡Ah! Espero que no te moleste pero aproveché para invitar a tu amiga a cenar… »_

Todo era una 'excusa' para evitar la posible furia del primer actor.

—¡Otro traidor! OMG! ¿Qué voy hacer? —Kyoko-chan rodaba en el piso del camerino cuando sintió un golpe abrupto en la puerta, inmediatamente compuso su expresión porque aún faltaba una parte del programa y debía regresar al set para continuar ya con una entrevista más casual por así decirlo, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver a cierto cantante frente de ella—: ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

—Eres una ridi… —El posible insulto no se completó porque se desconcertó al ver la expresión desconcertada de Kyoko-chan y luego sonreír maliciosamente.

—¡Eh! Nissan —expresó ignoró al cantante, quien frunció el ceño en señal de fastidio al escuchar que ella empezó hablar en inglés— por qué está aquí BJ. —río con algo de diversión.

El cantante se viró abruptamente pero se quedó congelado al ver aquella expresión asesina del actor.

—¿Te está molestando? —No era Ren, ni Caín, menos BJ que hacía la pregunta, Kuon se había filtrado en el exterior.

Kyoko pasó como si no estuviera nadie delante de ella y comentó en un perfecto inglés con un leve acento británico:

—¿Vamos al set? —Setsu sonrío de una manera provocadora mientras tomaba su brazo— Nos están esperando.

Kuon no dijo palabra alguna mientras era arrastrado por la joven actriz hacia el set, intentó relajar sus expresiones al decir sin pensar:

—¿Brochetas de ranas? —susurró

Setsu río con algo de nerviosismo y se apresuró aclarar:

—Lo juró no es culpa mía… la idea fue de… —hizo una mueca de reproche al recordar cómo fue embaucada por parte de Kanae y Yashiro en el momento que les consulto sobre qué tipo de alimento podía preparar para su tutor.

Kuon observó como ella se perdió en sus pensamientos que aprovecho para regresar la mirada hacia atrás, notó con cierta satisfacción la expresión desconcertada del cantante entonces sin pensarlo pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la joven actriz y se deleitó al ver su malestar (Sho) claro tuvo mucho cuidado de quitar a tiempo su brazo, porque si bien Caín era de abrazar a Setsu, el actor Tsuruga Ren no haría algo así con su pupila además estaban en un set de grabación.

—Maldito bastardo… —mascullaba el cantante con latente enojo.

—Sho… —Finalmente su manager había dado con él— qué haces aquí, debemos ir…

El cantante hizo oídos sordos a sus réplicas porque se perdió por completo ver como su supuesto enemigo se alejaba con su antigua amiga de la infancia y una furia incontenible de apoderaba de él.

* * *

No lejos del set de grabación, Kanae y Yashiro no dejaban de reír por la travesura que había hecho a la ingenua de Kyoko Mogami.

—Creo que se nos pasó la mano. —Yashiro comentó con nerviosismo.

—¡Mo! Ese par de densos merecía esto… aunque dudó que pase algo entre ellos.

Aquel comentario hizo que Yashiro deje de reír y la actriz hizo una mueca de reproche al comentar sin pensar:

—Tengo mis dudas pero… —titubeo— cada vez me convenzo más que a Tsuruga Ren le gusta a mi amiga —Intentó no sonrojarse al reconocer en voz alta por primera vez que Kyoko la consideraba como una amiga—, ¿estoy equivocada?

El manager se acomodó los lentes y mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No estás equivocada, también tengo la certeza que Ren está interesado en ella… pero… —suspiró con frustración— hablamos de la integrante número 1 del departamento 'LoveMe'… Me frustra ver que no hay ningún avance entre ellos. —reveló sin darse cuenta el impacto de sus palabras en la joven actriz.

Kanae hizo una rara mueca; luego de un breve momento en silencio comentó sin pensar:

—Ellos harían una buena pareja… ya actúan como tal.

Yashiro abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto y de pronto sonrío abiertamente haciendo que la actriz retrocediera.

—Esto es perfecto —El lado 'fangirl' asustó a Kanae y más cuando el manager tomó sus manos—. Ayúdame a unir a ese par.

—¡Mo! ¡Suéltame! —Kanae demandó en un tono imperativo, ella no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico con un hombre y de alguna forma se puso nerviosa con esas expresiones— ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

—Esto es perfecto… me vas ayudar a unir a ese par.

—Te pareces al presidente, ¡qué aterrador! —Kanae intentó zafarse de su agarre— ¡Mo! ¡Suéltame!

—¡No! Tú me vas ayudar… —Yashiro comentó extasiado mientras prácticamente la arrastraba con él, tenían planes que hacer.

**Continuará…**

* * *

«N|A²» OMG! No dejo de reír… a todo esto les invito a leer mis actualizaciones múltiples del día. See you later! ^^

• Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart. ^^

* * *

«N|F¹» No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | II Lema de la campaña: contra el plagio & time for review.


End file.
